Different Kingdom Keepers Couples
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: Here are a couple one-shots about some...different...KK couples...
1. Finn and Willa

**I DO NOT WISH THAT THESE WERE HOW THE COUPLES SHOULD HAVE TURNED OUT! I AM A DIE HARD FAMANDA, WILBY, AND CHARBECK FAN!**** Charlene will be the "loner" in this story...Sorry Charlie...**

**_Anyway_****...On to chapter one...!**

**Chapter One: Finn and Willa**

**(actually, these two wouldn't have been a bad couple...just sayin')**

**Willa's P.O.V**

I was getting ready for my date with, I can't believe I'm about to say this, Finn. Me! Going on a date with Finn! I can't believe this is happening! I've had the _biggest_ crush on him since the day we met in Hollywood Studios on the day of recording for our DHIs. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mom calling me.

"Willa, sweetie! Finn's here to pick you up!"

"Kay, mom!" I called back.

Before I walked out of my room, I took one last look at what I was wearing: jean shorts, a Kingdom Hearts t-shirt (don't judge...I like that game), and my black high top Converses.

_I wonder where we're going._ I thought as I walked down the stairs and into our living room where I saw my mom and dad attacking Finn with questions such as:

"What do you plan on doing tonight?" "Where are you going to be?" And the most embarrassing: "Are you planning on _doing_ anything tonight?"

When I walked in, my dad was in the middle of asking Finn if we were planning on...you know..."making out"...I hate my dad sometimes.

"Hey, dad." I said, trying to get onto a different subject.

"Hey! There she is!" He said.

"You ready?" Finn said standing up from the couch, obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah."

"Alright. You two have fun!" My mom called to us as we walked down the front steps.

"We will!" We both said.

"So, what do we have planned?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could hit Magic, and go eat at Be Our Guest."

"Okay, I think I can handle that..." I said smiling. "But, how are we-"

"Don't worry, I got permission."

"Good. And, I take it we're walking?" I asked already enjoying myself.

"Do you mind?"

"What? No. Walking just means more time alone together."

"You're so right, Willa." He said and reached for my hand.

I looked down at our hands, and he must have gotten the idea that I didn't like him holding my hand...which I _did_ like. He let go.

"Sorry." He said.

"I didn't say you had to let go." I smiled.

"Oh...uh...right...sorry. I just...I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, just shut up and hold my hand, Finn." I laughed.

He reached down and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers.

...

"Really? You like Kingdom Hearts too?" I asked.

We were currently eating. This restaurant...is fricking AMAZING! It's like we were put directly in the movie!

"What, you didn't know?" He pretended to be shocked.

"No, actually, I didn't." I laughed. "So, I have to ask, who's your favorite and least favorite character?"

"Hmmm...My favorite would have to be Sora, because, you know, he's...Sora. My least favorite would have to be Xemnas. He creeps me out."

"Yeah, same here. He's defiantly my least favorite. Roxas is my favorite. Hey, have you noticed anything about Roxas' name and Sora's name?"

"Hmmm...Nope, I give up."

"Well, you know how Roxas is Sora's nobody, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you take the letters R-O-X-A-S and rearrange them, you get 'Sora X'. 'X' standing for nobody."

"Whoa, mind blown!" He laughed.

"Wow, this food is good." I said.

"Agreed."

...

After we finished eating, we went straight to the rides. We rode everything from Pirates to, I can't believe he talked me into it, It's A Small World.

_Wishes will begin in five minutes._ The announcer, well, announced.

Once the show started, I felt Finn grab my hand. I put my head on his shoulder and he put his head on mine. I've seen Wishes about a million times before tonight, but never has it ever felt so..._magical_. By now, Tinker Bell has already flown over the park and it's almost time for the big finale. I felt Finn lift his head up.

"Willa?" He said.

"Yeah?" I asked lifting my head up, and meeting his eyes.

"Don't move." He said and leaned in.

"Okay." I said, leaning in as well.

When our lips touched, the sky erupted with colors.

It was one truly magical kiss.

It was one truly magical night.

And Finn was going to be one truly magical boyfriend.

**I know, I know...Why did I do this?! To be honest, I DON"T KNOW! But, can I just say that I wouldn't be too terribly mad if Ridley paired these two together...but, I'm sure if that happened, the books would have probably turned out to be a lot different...**


	2. Jess and Philby

**OMG guys! I'm soooo supercalifragilisticexpialidocious-ly sorry! But guess who followed me on Twitter?!**

**Finn: Spiderman?**

**Me: No...I wish**

**Amanda: Josh Hutcherson?**

**Me: Sadly no... *puts hand on Amanda's shoulder* ...someday though...some day...**

**Jess: Robert Downey Jr.?**

**Me: Well, yes, but that's not who I'm talking about**

**Willa: Jennifer Lawrence?**

**Me: Nope...but she will follow me...I hope**

**Maybeck: ABRAHAM LINCOLN! **

**Me: What? No!**

**Philby: Steve Jobs!**

**Me: What? He's dead, Philby.**

**Philby:...Totally knew that...**

**Me: Sure...**

**Charlene: Are you guys really that clueless? She's obviously talking about Ridley Pearson! *whispers to me* it is him, right?**

**Me: Yeah! RIDLEY PEARSON FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! YOU CAN TOO: Jess_Lockhart (that's 2 underscores)**

**Jess's P.O.V**

Yes! Yes! Yes! I can't believe he said yes! This is the second best day of my life; the first being the day Wanda adopted Amanda and me.

_I'm going on a date with Philby. I'm going on a date with Philby._ I thought to myself in sing-song voce as I finished getting dressed.

"Did you mean to say that out loud?" Amanda said from her bed.

"Uh...yeah!" _No! I didn't mean to say that!_ I mentally punched myself.

"You're excited, aren't you?" She asked.

"What? No...The Amazing Jess does not get excit-what gave it away?" I sighed.

"Well, there's the fact that you've been saying _I'm going on a date with Philby_ for the past thirty minutes; the way you're acting isn't your normal perkiness, you're more...what's the word...ecstatic; shall I go on?"

"No..." I said sitting down on my bed. "I'm being annoying, aren't I?" I asked looking down at my shoes.

I felt Amanda sit down next to me on my bed, and she put her hand on my shoulder. "Jess, you know that I know that you're the least annoying person I know. No matter how hard you'll try, you can never, and I mean _never_, be annoying."

I laughed a little. "But, we're sisters. We're _supposed_ to annoy one another." I looked at her.

"What?"

"You heard me." I gave her a look that said _come on, Amanda._

"Are you saying that I annoy you sometimes?" She looked hurt. Like, for real.

"What? Nonono...well, maybe?" I sighed and looked down finding a sudden interest in my Converses again. "I don't know."

"It's okay, Jess. If it makes you feel better, you annoy me sometimes too."

I looked up. "What?"

"Uh...um...oh look at the time! You better get going! You don't want to miss your date!

"Well, okay? Bye...I guess..." I waved to her and walked out our room, down the stairs, and to the door. "Bye mom!" I yell.

"Bye, sweetie! Have fun and be back by 8:30!"

"Okay!" I said and walked out the door.

Philby and I were meeting at the local ice cream parlor, the Frozen Marble, and I had a feeling that tonight was going to be perfect. But, of course, I was wrong..._Great. Of course he just happens to be here the night I have a date._ I thought as I neared the person that I like the least out of all the people I know: Rob. Rob has basically ruined my life simply by just looking at me. At school, he stares at me in the hallways. He talks to his friends about me. He comes up to me at my locker and whispers..._things_...in my ear.

"Hey hot stuff." He smirked at me as I neared the door to the Frozen Marble.

"Leave me alone, Rob." I said putting my hand on the door.

"Uh-uh..." He said stepping in front of me. "You're not going anywhere."

"What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, you know. The usual." He said giving me one of those smiles he gives people, girls mostly, when he wants something from them.

I happen to know exactly what he wants from me...and I'm not willing to give it to him. No matter what. Tonight's supposed to be perfect, and, so far...it's not going too well.

"You're a pig, you know that?"

"I've been told. And usually I get mad when people tell me that." He said and grabbed me by the waist. "But when _you_ tell me," He pulled me closer, "I don't care." He leaned forward, trying to kiss me, but his lips met the ground as I went full ninja on him, grabbing his arm and flipping him over my body and onto the ground.

He groaned in pain as he held his head and sat up. I smiled, content with myself, and turned around to open the door, where I saw Philby sitting at a table. The moment we met eyes, I was pulled down by Rob, and fell right into his lap. The moment he reached for my face, Philby came busting out the door.

"Stop!" He yelled.

"Why should I?" Rob countered.

"Because you don't want to get him mad." I answered before Philby could.

"Oh, right. Like little Dell is gonna hurt me." Rob laughed.

"Whatever," Philby said, "come on, Jess. Let's go." He extended his hand for me to grab, but just as I grabbed hold of it and stood up, I was pulled out of the way by Rob.

"Where do you think you're going with my girl, nerd?" He sneered.

"_Your_ girl?" I said.

"_Nerd_?" Philby said. Now he was mad.

"Yeah, that's right. I said it. You are a ne-OOF!"

Rob never got to finish his statement due to the fact that Philby had tackled him to the ground mid sentence. He punched him in the gut, then Rob threw, and I literally mean _threw_, Philby off of him, and he collided with the brick wall of the building next to the Frozen Marble.

"Philby!" I yelled running to him. He's unconscious.

Rob laughed, "Not so tough now, huh?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "maybe not. But that doesn't mean that _I'm_ not." I jumped forward at Rob.

"Huh?" Was all he managed before I had him in a headlock. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It'll never happen again! I-I promise!"

"Good." I smiled. "Now leave. And never bother me or Philby again. _Ever_."

"Y-yes, m-ma'am." He stuttered as I let him up. Then he took one last look at Philby, and ran off.

"J-Jess?"

"Philby? You okay?"

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I...kind of...taught myself."

"Huh." He said trying to stand.

"What?" I asked, helping him.

Once he got his balance, he said, "Because, I've never met a girl who could go from sweet and innocent, to fierce and scary."

"What about Willa? Or Charlene? Or Amanda?"

He just remained quiet.

I laughed.

"That's not what I meant, Jess. I meant a girl I liked." He said and kissed me.

"Hey, I thought you liked Willa." I said once we pulled away.

"What? _Me_? Like _Willa_? Phs, you're crazy. I like you. Plus, she's got Finn."

"True." I laughed and grabbed his hand, and he walked me home. Yeah, I know, we really didn't have our date, but I sure had fun.


	3. Let Me Clear Something Up

**Okay, people...this isn't another chapter for the story (I'm not sure if i even ****_want_**** to post the next, and final, chapter anymore)...this is just something I'd like to say:**

**This story, was not written because these are the "couples" that I like. It was just an idea that came to me one day when I was bored. I mean, yeah sure most of the reviews for this story are positive ones like this one from KayBear365:**

_OH MY GOSH IVE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO MAKE DIFFERENT COUPLES FOR THE KINGDOM KEEPERS! I Love It!_

**And this one from Kingdom Kid:**

_Aww that was cute! Don't get me wrong! I am die hard Wilby, Charbeck, and Famanda!_

**And this one from future-superstar-duh:**

_Ohmyabsolutegoodness! This is wonderful! I randomly stumbled upon this amazing story and it is fantastic! Please do more!_

**Then, there are those that, I'm not sure if they were joking, or if they were serious, like this one from PrincessWilla101:**

_YOU know me. And YOU know my username. YOU are the most extreme TRAITOR! GRRRRR... PM ME. AND WE SHALL DISCUSS THIS MATTER FURTHER. YOU are in HUGE trouble. WILBY. FOR. EVER._

**Now, I've become good friends with PrincessWilla101, and she doesn't seem to hold a grudge about this...but sometimes I don't know...**

**There's also one review in particular that I want to point out. This was posted today by Cami3lleWillatreeRavenclaw:**

_Really?! WILBY! What the WP is wrong with you? Finn and Charlene, fine. Finn and Jess, fine. Philby and Jess? Willa and Finn? NO WAY AM I FOLLOWING THIS! Something is seriously wrong with you and I truly am upset! Leave Wilby alone!_

**Well, Cami3lleWillatreeRavenclaw, if you would have read the author's note at the beginning of chapter one, which stated:**

_I DO NOT WISH THAT THESE WERE HOW THE COUPLES SHOULD HAVE TURNED OUT! I AM A DIE HARD FAMANDA, WILBY, AND CHARBECK FAN!_

**Also, I'm kind of hurt by the way this person just basically said "This story is completely messed up in so many ways that I'm just gonna say that without the slightest complement." I know I might be overreacting, but some of you may have that one review that just irks you, or gets you upset by the way they just ****_say it_****. I'm sorry, this is how I choose to rant about this...Anyway...I think I'll just go take out the rest of my anger by playing my Captain America game on my XBox...see ya...**


	4. Amanda and Maybeck

**Amanda's P.O.V**

"Amanda..." I hear somebody say my name. "Amanda..." They say again; this time nudging me. I slowly open my eyes, and see Maybeck's face literally five inches from mine.

"What's so important that you just _had_ to wake me up for?" I asked realizing where I was: on the couch in Maybeck's living room.

"Uh...the...um...the movie ended..." He said a little...scared?

"So...you woke me up because...?"

"What? It's a crime to wake up my girlfriend? At _my_ house?"

I lifted my head from his shoulder and sat up looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "No, but it was the _way_ you did."

"Oh, really. And _how_ exactly was I supposed to wake you up?" He looked at me trying not to smile.

I looked him straight in the eyes and then started to laugh. "I don't know! Some other way than shaking me!"

"Um, okay, first off, I didn't _shake_ you. I nudged you."

"Same thing." I laughed.

"Also, I never have to wake girls up, so in my defense, I had no clue what to do!"

"Think about it..." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh, come on! I'm your _girlfriend_ for heaven's sake! How would you want to be woken up by _me_? Let's start with that."

"Well...hmm..." He trailed off looking at the TV. Then, his head snapped back in my direction. "Ohhhh...I see what you're getting at..."

"Oh, really?" I said putting my head back on his shoulder. "Do you, now?"

"Mmhm...I believe I do." He said leaning down making our faces closer...and closer...Right when our lips were about to touch, Maybeck's little sister came running into the room.

"Is it over yet?! Is it over yet?! Is it over yet?!" She started to scream.

"Really, Amber?" He said clearly annoyed.

"Well, you said when ya'll were done watching _The Hunger Games_, we could watch _Tangled_."

"What? No I didn't." He replied.

"Well, Aunt Jelly said that that's what you said."

"I doubt that." He shot back.

"Yes she did..."

While they continued to bicker, I looked at my phone for the time: 4:30. _Shoot! Mom said to be back by 5:00!_ "Um, Maybeck? I have to go. My mom said to be back at the house by 5:00."

"Let me drive you." He insisted.

"It's fine. We only live a few blocks apart." I said.

"Can I at least walk you out?"

"Sure," I smiled, "why not?"

"Amber, you can watch your movie now." He said to his sister.

"Yay!" She exclaimed and put the movie on.

As I walked out the door, Maybeck said, "Today was fun."

I turned around and said, "Yeah, it was."

"Later." He said walking back inside.

"Maybeck, wait." I said and ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss. "Later." He smiled at me and I smiled back. Then, we parted ways. He went back inside, and I started on my way home.

**Yeah...sorry for the shortness...This was by far the weirdest chapter that I will ever write for any story...So, that's it! This story is D-O-N-E done! I hope ya'll enjoyed!**

**PEACE, LOVE, & KINGDOM KEEPERS**


End file.
